


Chapter One of Many

by DontJudgeMyShips



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)-Idle, K-pop
Genre: Debut, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontJudgeMyShips/pseuds/DontJudgeMyShips
Summary: After the first stage of (G)-Idle.Originally posted under “K-Pop” because I didn’t think to make a tag for it oops





	Chapter One of Many

The six girls were jumping up and down in a circle, hugging each other and squealing. They’d started the second their mics had been turned off and now they couldn’t stop.  
“Our first performance!” Miyeon squealed. “We did it!”  
“We finally debuted!” Minnie added jubilantly.  
Soojin turned to her right and hugged Shuhua tightly. “I’m so proud of us all! We did so well!”  
Shuhua could barely contain her tears, and Yuqi and Soyeon beside her were also crying.  
“Soyeon, why are you crying? You’ve done this before!” Minnie laughed.  
“I know, I just - I don’t know, I blame Shuhua.”  
“Yuqi started it!” Their maknae pouted through her sobs.  
Yuqi nodded, wiping away the tears threatening to spill over again. “I’m just so - I don’t know either!”  
Soyeon burst out laughing and hugged Yuqi.  
“Come on, we have to go back to our dorm now. We have an early start tomorrow. You guys all need your sleep.”  
“Alright, mama Soyeon.” Soojin teased. “I need to get out of this sweater thing too. Who thought it was a good idea?!”  
“Come on, Soo, you look gorgeous!” Soyeon teased back. “Shuhua, have a tissue.”  
Shuhua accepted the extended item and slipped her hand past Yuqi’s, linking arms.  
“Come on, girls.” Minnie smiled. “Let’s celebrate back at the dorm!”  
Only Soojin faltered, looking back at the stage they’d just left.  
“Soojin?” Soyeon asked, stepping back.  
“We actually debuted.” Soojin said quietly. “All of it - everything we’ve done - lead to us being on that stage.”  
Soyeon rested her chin on Soojin’s shoulder. “I know.”  
“This is going to be tough.” Soojin whispered.  
“Yeah.” Soyeon agreed. “But we’ve started now. We can’t stop. This is just Chapter One of many.”  
“I don’t ever want to stop.” Soojin whispered back. “I want to feel this happy forever.”  
“So do I, Soo.” Soyeon replied softly. “So do I.”


End file.
